Voltages of batteries to be protected by multi-battery protection integrated circuit, or a multi-battery related integrated circuit, are generally different. Multi-battery protection integrated circuit typically comprises a plurality of battery protection chips. In order to prolong a service life of the batteries and to control the batteries in cascade to work in a predetermined state, a device for controlling a balance of batteries is needed.
The traditional device for controlling the balance of battery uses four terminals (ports), which may increase packaging cost and decrease a device performance. In addition, a layout complexity on an external Printed Circuit Board (PCB) may be increased and there may be higher requirements on hardware.
Therefore, there is a need for a battery protection chip which has fewer terminals, and which can control the balance of the battery.